wod_firestormfandomcom-20200214-history
Oregorger
Oregorger is a large goren who is also invading the Foundry, but is doing so to feed his insatiable hunger. Throughout the battle he will roll around the room and consume crates of Blackrock Ore. Considered one of the easier bosses in BRF, he should be completed late in the raid when players are beginning to show their wear. Both Oregorger and Gruul are considered "easier bosses". Tanks must beware of the debuff caused by "Acid Torrent" which can cause instant death. To avoid this death, the tanks should swap threat immediately after Oregorger casts Acid. Tanks must also position the boss such that they are in line of sight with the healers and that the melee have a safe place to stand+move to avoid fire and crystals. Healers and ranged players must beware of lava circles that are barfed onto the field by Oregorger. These are effectively fire pits and hazards to be avoided. Taking hazard-fire damage is unacceptable. All players should endeavor to interrupt his "Blackrock Barrage" ability, which will cause heavy party damage. He usually casts this move three times in a row, so the interrupting players can stagger their interrupts accordingly. Once his energy reaches 0% he will enter the "Rolling Phase". Which is Oregorger rolling around the room, stunning + damaging anyone near him or in his path. All players should kill the crates that spawn on the ground and begin chasing Oregorger around the room to deal him free damage. Be careful with your health, healers require line of sight to heal you so do not become greedy and die to Oregorger. Once the Rolling/Crate Phase is completed, tanks will return the boss to position and the battle will repeat itself. Occasionally the boss will bug and will roll forever. If this happens, just chase the boss and kill it. In a way this is the best case scenario because he won't be dealing massive damage or casting any of his trademark abilities. How to Manage the Crystals Oregorger has an annoying ability called "the crystal" to stun + aoe the melee/tanks. Typically, a random melee player is targeted by the crystal which will drop from the ceiling, deal minor damage, and begin a 3s countdown to the crystal's explosion. Any players caught in the crystal's explosion will be damaged and stunned for three seconds. Melee players will fight behind the boss like normal, thus crystals will drop behind the boss where the melee are fighting. When the boss performs a short jump, a brown crystal with lightning will fall from the ceiling and make a "CACHINK" noise. The melee's job is to see this crystal and move away from it before it explodes+stuns. My recommendation for the melee is to: * Recognize when the crystal drops * Move into the tanks * Wait for crystal to explode (at that point usually about 1.5s) * Move back into position behind the boss The melee must move back behind the boss. Wherever the melee are standing is where the next crystal will drop. Standing with the tanks when the crystal drops means the tanks will be aoe-stunned and the party may perish. Melee must fight behind the boss to avoid this stun-death! The Bosses of BRF # Beastlord Darmac (entrance --> right turn --> in the hallway) # Operator Thogar (entrance --> right turn --> through hallway) # Iron Maidens (jump down into the water from Thogar) # Hans'gar and Franzok (entrance --> left turn --> down elevator) # Flamebender Ka'graz (follow path past Hans/Franz) # Kromog (in a chamber near Flamebender) # Oregorger (entrance --> right down past the rocks --> left at the fork) # Gruul (entrance --> right down past the rocks --> right at the fork) # The Blast Furnace (entrance --> right turn and keep going down past the rocks) # Blackhand (entrance --> straight forward --> up elevator)